


New Beginnings

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Now that he’s earthbound, he finds himself missing the companionship he had on theEnterprise





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \-- Gene Roddenberry owns them, not I
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for classics_lover on comment_fic for the prompt Star Trek (any tv), any, getting a pet. With the upcoming show’s trailer being out there now, I thought this would make a nice tie-in.

XXX

Everything was different now; somehow both lesser and sadder and at the same time more, grander. He had a new frontier to explore: _retirement_. Jean-Luc hadn’t given it much thought, not for years past when many would have laid down their burden. It had been too exciting being the captain of a ship like the _Enterprise_. He hadn’t been willing to let that go, even after his found family had moved on to other things. Worf had been the first to go, moving on early to Deep Space Nine. Will finally made the jump a few years later and Deanna soon after. 

Picard and Beverly had been married for a few years by then. They separated friends. She had her own ship now and he, well, he had gone to the one place he couldn’t imagine returning to; at least not if you had asked younger him. His family was gone now but the family home had been waiting for him. Jean-Luc found solace among the vines and the vintages, all of his father’s teachings rushing back to him. But something was missing.

He smiled over at the crate on the seat next to him in his vehicle. He’d found the recipe for fixing what ailed him. He was sure of it. This cure wouldn’t have been particularly practical on the _Enterprise_ but he had no doubt it would work at his ancestral home. Jean-Luc parked and walked around the vehicle. He couldn’t lift the crate on his own – damn, aging did have its minuses – but it wouldn’t be necessary.

Leash in hand, he opened the crate and attached it to the collar he had gotten for his new friend. The dog, a beautiful chocolate bluie, licked Jean-Luc’s hand as he did so. It was sad that shelters were still necessary and that people still hurt animals but that was all over for Nova. Technically the dog’s name was Neville but Jean-Luc suspected he’d adapt to the similar sounds quickly enough. Nova’s original owners had kicked him out of a three-story window, costing him a front leg but as he squirmed out of the crate and onto the ground, it was obvious Nova was already perfectly adapted to his unfortunate situation. 

Jean-Luc led him inside, Nova happy to walk on the leash and explore. The house was enormous and Jean-Luc only showed him a part of it so not to overwhelm Nova on the first day. He had a big bed of soft foam for him and a dedicated part of the kitchen for his food and water. Nova nosed into every nook and cranny he could find.

By sunset, Jean-Luc walked his vineyard, Nova trotting merrily along at his side. He had saved a life and in return, Nova would keep the loneliness at bay. It was the perfect trade-off. Bending down, he scratched Nova’s head and earned another lick in return. Smiling, Jean-Luc let his new friend wander where he will as he followed. It might not be the same as commanding a starship but this was its own kind of happiness. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
